Jeg er Grønland
by rottieangel
Summary: This is the story of girl. A girl named Hanna Køhler. Well, she's not really a girl. She's more of a country. Greenland to be precise. Join her on her journey as a country as well as a human being...sort of.


**Chapter One**

_On a boat sailing, a certain Icelandic chibi was complaining about his older brother._

_"Stupid big brother. Thinking he can tell me what to do. I don't care if he __**does **__ own me." He complained. Then, all of the sudden he lurched forward as the boat came to a sudden stop. Then someone aboard yelled: "We've hit land!" Iceland stepped out of his cabin to check iy all out. Truth be told, they had hit land. _

_"I'm going to search this land! Be back soon!"He shouted to his shipmates. He stepped off the boat and headed off into the near by forest. While walking, he heard a noise and a shadow passed by._

_"Kom tilbage her dumme dyr! Jeg ønsker blot at spise dig." The Icelandic heard the running figure say. Scared, he ran back to the boat to his brother and the other Nordic country. Once he reached the boat, he ran to his brother Norway, who was talking to Denmark._

_"Big brother! There's something out there!" He said while hugging his older brother's leg. The Norwegian looked down at Iceland._

_" What do you mean? We looked around and no one or thing was here," Norway told him. _

_"But I saw something! Please! Just come look," Iceland pleaded. He tugged on his brother's arm in an attempt to try to get him to move. The Norwegian sighed in defeat after a few minutes of this and followed his younger brother to where he saw the figure. The Danish man followed behind, not wanting to be alone in such a strange place. Upon arrival of the location, there is nothing to be seen or heard. _

_"See, I told you. Nothi-" The Norwegian said before he was cut off by the sound of someone yelling in a different language and a little girl running past the three Nordics. Denmark perked up at the sound of yelling, which was surprisingly in Danish. He bolted after the child with the two brothers close behind. Once they caught up to the child, Denmark walked over to her slowly. The girl's head snapped up at the sound of movement behind her. She was a small platinum blonde girl with emerald green eyes and her hair in two braids. She looked as though she was about to run, but stopped when Denmark spoke._

_"Det er i orden. Vi vil ikke skade dig. Jeg vil bare gerne snakke." He said quickly. The girl looked at him, surprised at the fact he spoke the same language as her. She looked reluctant to respond, but soon replied._

_"Hvad ønsker og hvorfor er du på min jord?" She asked, standing and trying to look like she was stronger than the boys. Denmark looked at her, surprised at the last thing she said. _

_"Your land..uh Dit land? Er du et land?" The Dane asked. The girl nodded proudly._

_" Ja. Jeg er Grønland." She stated with a childish grin. Denmark smiled at this, as he realized that the girl was a new nation. He thought about what to do with the small new nation. After a while, an idea pops into his head. Denmark, like the idiot he was, picked up the nation and started walking back towards the ship. Confused, Norway and Iceland followed in pursuit. The girl started kicking and screaming in Danish. _

_"Quit it, Greenland. I'm just gonna take you home and raise you to be a better country." He said, but didn't remember she only spoke Danish._

_"She's a nation?" Norway asked, catching up with Denmark. The Danish man nodded in response. "Then why do you get custody of her?"_

_"She speaks my language, therefore she is mine!"_

_"I found her!" Iceland complained. Norway hushed the young boy. Greenland, meanwhile, kept squirming in a desperate attempt to escape. Fear grew in her heart. Panic surged through her veins. Ice trailed after them. It soon became noticeable to three when Iceland slipped on it. Norway picked up the small child and looked behind him. Denmark did the same as Greenland slowed in her thrashing. Jagged ice spires shot up from behind them._

_Denmark, Norway, and Iceland stop as this happens to look at the little girl, who has suddenly fallen asleep it Denmark's arms._

_"She has powers..." Norway said as Denmark held Greenland closely to his chest. "She probably fell asleep from the sudden burst of power. It's most likely due to her frozen landscape. Why it manifested itself this way, I have no clue."_

_"I don't care!" Denmark said defiantly, "She's still one of us, right?" Norway nodded slowly. Denmark smiled as walked on in their desired direction._

_The three continued walking to the boat in silence. Once they reached it, Denmark walked to his cabin and placed the child in his bed. He took out a map and drew her country on it. The Dane walked out and commanded the crew to set sail back to Denmark and to the Nordic household. While walking around the ship and making sure everything went smoothly, Iceland walked up to him._

_"Hey Matthias," Iceland said, tugging on his coat," You know how we all have human names? Well, what's gonna be Greenland's?" He questioned the larger nation. Denmark stopped to think. It never occurred to him he would have to give her a human name. After what seemes to be hours, a name accured to him. _

_"Hanna. Her name will be Hanna Kølher and she will be my little søster." He stated proudly. Iceland nodded seeming satisfied with the answer and walked away, probably to find his brother. Meanwhile, with our little newly found nation, she was waking, and was lost in thought. Where in the world she was going, and who were those strange people?_


End file.
